cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ninjitsu
Overview Ninjitsu is one of the powersets. It is a Stalker secondary power set in City of Villains. Ninjitsu is the secret art of Ninja. Many Ninjitsu powers emphasize acute senses that allow you to react deftly to avoid danger. Others focus on the ability to hide in plain sight. Still others rely on the ancient art of Kuji Kiri, and the pure focus of the mind to accomplish the impossible. Power Tables Stalker The Ninjitsu powerset is available as a secondary set for Stalkers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the Ninjitsu powerset. Blinding Powder You throw a handful of Blinding powder in a wide arc at your foes. Most foes will be blinded, and unable to see. Some affected targets may be overcome by the powder that they may start attacking their own allies. If you attack the blinded foes, they will be alerted to your presence, but will continue to suffer a penalty to accuracy. The Sleep, Perception and Accuracy debuffs are applied to any target the power hits on the initial to-hit roll. On a successful hit, there is a subsequent 50% chance of the Confusion effect being applied. }} }} }} }} }} Caltrops You toss a handful of Caltrops at a targeted location and spread the tiny metal spikes over a large area. Any enemy that passes over the Caltrops will be forced to move at a slower rate. They will also take some trivial lethal damage over time. }} }} }} }} }} Danger Sense You become more evasive against ranged and area attacks while you have Danger Sense activated. This will increase your defense versus ranged and area of effect attacks as long as it is active. Your Danger Sense also allow you to perceive stealthy foes and resist defense debuffs. }} }} }} Hide Hide makes you almost impossible to detect. When properly 'Hidden', a Stalker can pull off critical hits with his attacks, and even land a massive 'Assassins Strike' with an Assassins power. When you attack or are damaged while using this power, you will be discovered. Even if discovered, you are hard to see and retain some bonus to defense. Unlike most stealth powers, Hide can be used at the same time as other concealment powers, giving you even greater stealth capability. Very low Endurance cost. }} }} }} Kuji-In Retsu Kuji-In Retsu is the mastery of space and time. Focusing your power on Retsu enables you to control your own time to easily defeat your foes. Mastery of this power enables you to avoid almost any attack, be it ranged, melee, or area effect. Your running speed, jumping height and endurance recovery are also increased. Retsu also grants you high resistance to defense debuffs. When Retsu wears off, you are left drained of all endurance and unable to recover endurance for a while. }} }} }} }} }} Kuji-In Rin Kuji-In Rin is the strength of mind and body. By focusing your power on this exercise, you gain a resistance to disorient, hold, sleep, immobilization, confusion, and fear, as well as resistance to psionic damage for a few minutes. }} }} Kuji-In Sha Kuji-In Sha invokes the power of Sha, or healing. Focusing your inner power, you can heal your body of its wounds and leave yourself resistant to the effects of toxic damage for a while. }} }} }} }} Ninja Reflexes Activating your Ninja Reflexes enables you to be more evasive to melee attacks. This will increase your defense versus melee as long as it is active. Ninja Reflexes also grants you resistance to defense debuffs. }} }} }} Smoke Flash You throw a smoke bomb at your feet. The resulting flash of light and smoke can briefly distract your foes and placate them so they can no longer find or target you. Combined with hide, Smoke Flash is the perfect distraction to get out of a bad situation. }} }} External Links * |Archetype=Stalker|Type=Defense}} Category:Defense power sets Category:Stalker power sets